


Stay Close

by ohmykhr (cheribell)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bel is just a kid, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Let him be a child please, Squalo and Lussuria are his parent figures, This takes place around the time Bel joined Varia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheribell/pseuds/ohmykhr
Summary: On nights like these they are reminded that Belphegor is only eight years old.





	Stay Close

Belphegor was only eight years old when he had worked his way to join the Varia out of boredom. At first, no one believed that the little runt could meet the Varia quality or even survive one day in the mafia world, but the genius prince proved them all wrong.

After only a month he had managed to have every single one of the servants – and Leviathan – at his beck and call, desperately trying to keep up with his whims and fulfill his demands. There was no question about it, the boy truly was like a furious, restless storm at times – a perfect fit to a group like Varia.

‘’I don’t care if you’re a prince, Bel, you still have a bedtime and that’s that!’’ Lussuria shut the door as he exited the room, not paying attention to the vulgar use of language coming from the boy’s room. ‘’I have lost five years of my lifespan because of that demon.’’

Squalo didn’t make any movement to acknowledge the male, his eyes intensely following the movie being played on the TV. ‘’The squirt is being a handful again?’’

Lussuria huffed, relaxing against the soft sofa cushions. ‘’When isn’t he?’’

They shared a silent agreement.

The room went quiet, except for the noise booming from the television. They were too immersed in their thoughts to converse or even properly focus on the tear-jerking scene displayed on the screen. They didn’t even notice when a pair of soft footsteps approached them.

‘’The Prince can’t sleep.’’

Both Lussuria and Squalo snapped out of their thoughts after hearing the blonde’s quiet voice. They didn’t know for how long they had zoned out, but they knew that it was way past the youngest one’s bedtime.

Belphegor was standing right in front of the television, a displeased pout on his lips as he waited for a reaction. When nothing happened, the young prince took a step forward and wiggled to sit down right between the two men, shoulders bumping against their arms.

Lussuria looked at the boy curiously, not being used to him reaching out for company. Usually Belphegor would get offended if they dared to sit too close to him or god forbid touch him.

‘’Did you have a nightmare again, runt?’’

Even though his eyes were hidden under a chunk of golden hair, Lussuria could feel Belphegor glaring Squalo beneath them. ‘’Nonsense, the Prince doesn’t have nightmares.’’ Belphegor replied quickly, not wanting to give them any false ideas. ‘’The Prince just didn’t want to be alone.’’

Squalo made no comment as Belphegor nuzzled closer to his side, he only lifted his arm to rest on the back of the couch as if to let the younger assassin know that he didn’t mind the closeness. 

It didn’t take more than ten minutes for the petite boy to fall asleep, legs curled up against his chest and head resting on the man’s lap.


End file.
